This Phase I, two-institution study will investigate CEP-701, an oral tyrosine kinase inhibitor. The purpose of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CEP-701 administered twice daily for twenty-eight days in patients with advanced solid tumors. This study will also identify the toxicities of CEP-701.